How can this be real?
by mrscassandracullen
Summary: Cassie Costa, Twilight Fangirl moves to Forks and suddenly realizes Twilight is real. What happens when Edward is interested in her and not Bella Swan? Edward X OC...I know its been done but give it a chance D
1. Happy Dance!

**I do not own Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyers does, I just own my characters Cassie, and her mom!**

**Please be nice this is my first fanfic =D **

**I hope you enjoy! =]**

**

* * *

**

"And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat." I sighed as I shut my precious book, after reading the last line in _Twilight_. I think this makes it 6 times that I have read it, I officially don't have a life. Okay well I guess I have a life, it just revolves around the Twilight Saga.

Okay mental checklist...1. Finish Twilight, 2. Finish packing, 3. Do a little happy dance because we are moving to Forks...Yes Forks, as in Forks, Washington, hometown to my favorite fictional characters of Twilight. Well I think I'll skip packing and move on to the happy dance. I started dancing around my room like a lunatic, well a lunatic to anyone who would see me doing this, but get real no one sees me anyway.

"Cassie, are you finished packing yet?" Well that put an end to my happy dance, thanks mom.

"Almost finished mom!" I yelled down to her.

Yeah so that's me Cassie Costa, nothing too special to tell you about me. I am 16 years old, I have brown curly hair (_even though you'd never know that because I straighten it all the time_), I have brown eyes with little specks of green in them, and I may not be the skinniest person in the world but I'm not huge either, mom says its called being curvy in all the right spots, I call it being plain and boring.

I was born and raised in Omaha, Nebraska but mom got a better offer at Forks hospital. You see she is an Advertising Executive at a huge advertising agency but their office up in Washington wanted her, at first she didn't want to move but they offered her a raise if she took it and we could use the money. Ever since my dad left us 7 years ago its been hard to keep up with everything so she gladly accepted with the pay raise.

I've never had many friends, I just prefer to keep to myself and everyone around me gladly obliges to that, I've been unnoticed for almost my whole life, so I've adapted. I've got my books and I believe that is all I need to be happy, well that and my mom, she's practically my best friend, well when she's not at work that is, because she works a lot of hours.

So now I must pack for this big move to Forks. I cant wait though, it will be so cool to actually live in the place where my favorite book takes place. I know it isn't real or anything but I can dream right. I started packing up the last of my things and labeling the box.

"Alright I'm done now mom!" I shouted down to her.

I hear her coming up the stairs now and she opens the door, "Okay, just bring it down to the moving truck and we will be on our way honey."

I happily picked up the box and brought it out to the truck. I made my way to the front door just as my mother was exiting, she then looked at me and said, "Alright Cassie, are you sure you have everything packed?"

I sighed she must have asked me this 100 times already. "Yes mom, I'm sure."

"Okay honey lets get a move on".

I looked once more into the house I've lived in my whole life, and then made my way to the cab of the truck.

My mom turned to me and said "Ready to start on this new adventure?"

"Duh mom, I cant wait to go to La Push and see the beach!"

"Oh honey you'll love it, it's really beautiful."

Mom used to live in New Jersey before moving to Nebraska so she knew what the beach looked like. With that she started the truck and we were on our way to Forks, Washington. I put in my ear buds and settled in for a long ride, but I couldn't have been happier.

After what seemed like forever I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign in the distance and began to get excited. Then as we got closer I saw a silver car in the opposite lane, not just any silver car, it was a Volvo! I got really excited as it came closer and as it passed I could swear I saw a flash of bronze hair in the drivers seat.

Wow Cassie get a grip all this excitement is taking a toll on you. "Hey mom, did you see that silver Volvo, maybe I'll be going to school with the Cullens" I joked. My mom started laughing but as soon as we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign she stopped laughing.

"Who? Honey what are you talking about?" My mom looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"You know the Cullens from Twilight?" She still gave me a strange look, so I just thought she forgot and let it go.

We finally pulled up to our little hideaway not too deep in the woods but just enough that you couldn't see it unless you looked specifically for it. Mom liked it that way, and I guess I sorta did too. As we got of the van I suddenly didn't feel very well, but I just blamed it on being in the car too long. I made my way inside and went to my new room on the second floor that was already furnished and just plopped down on my bare mattress letting the exhaustion take over.

* * *

**Well thats chapter one. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions because as I said before this is my first fanfic.**

**Thank you to MissSweatPeaTenaj91 & Pepsigirl120 for your tips and suggestions!  
**

**XO. Cass 3  
**


	2. Shocking

**I do not own Twilight still, Stephenie Meyers has that wonderful privilege.**

**Okay so thanks again to MissSweatPeaTenaj91 and Pepsigirl120**

**Sorry its not that long but my mom just got home from work and needs the computer, Hopefully ill have another chapter up by tonight.**

**

* * *

**I must have been really tired last night because I don't even remember my mom coming in and putting a blanket on top of me. I feel bad that I didn't help her last night. I hope she's not upset with me.

I slowly dragged out of bed still feeling a little bit sick, as I made my way downstairs I could hear my mom puttering around in the kitchen. Sure enough she was making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetheart, have a good rest?" She smirked at me.

"Um yeah, sorry I didn't help last night."

"That's alright honey we'll start today" mom came over to me and kissed my forehead.

I suddenly got a really bad headache and groaned and held my head.

"Cassie, are you alright" my mom asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah it's just a headache, I'm going to take a shower and then see if I can find a drug store around here and pick up some medicine okay?"

"Sure honey I'll be making some phone calls for most of the day, so you do what you want."

I nodded and made my way upstairs into my bathroom that my mom had apparently set up already. Good thing too because I didn't want to look for the towels and such right now.

I started up the shower, stripped out of my clothes and hopped in. As I stand there letting the water relax my muscles I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head and almost lost my balance. I decided that was a good enough shower for now and got out and got dressed.

I made my way downstairs and my mom was already on the phone so I waved goodbye and got into my 1994 Oldsmobile Cutlass Sierra. I know, I know why am I driving such an old person car? I got a really good deal on it and I desperately needed a car so I've grown to love my granny car, I even named her Winifred. She's been very reliable except I can't go over 65 mph without my whole dashboard rattling, but that's alright.

I pulled away and made my way down to the little shopping center I saw on the way in yesterday that had a CVS. I parked my car went in and bought some cold medicine as well as some Tylenol. As I was walking out I bumped into a petite girl with brown wavy hair and made her fall.

Being the nice person I am I held out a hand to help her get up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I bumped into you and made you fall."

The girl took my hand and I felt a shock. I winced and said I was sorry again. She dusted herself off and looked at me.

"It's okay, I am always falling over myself anyways, no harm done." She smiled

"Yeah I know what you mean" I'm not the most graceful person either.

She laughed and then we both went our separate ways. I looked down at my hand, maybe it was just because of the carpeting.

When I got home I took a couple of Tylenols and waited for them to set in. At around 1 in the afternoon I decided I felt well enough to go wonder around and find the beach. I went downstairs and gave another wave goodbye to my mom.

I hoped in my car and set out to find La Push. It wasn't that hard to find, so when I pulled off to the side of the road I grabbed my blanket and walked onto the sand. It was so beautiful. I had never seen the beach before so this was so new to me. I mean I've seen it in movies but it's not the same.

I heard people in the distance and then I saw a small group of boys walking along the beach. Crap, I hope they don't stop and talk to me. I am horrible when dealing with new people. As they were getting closer I was chanting in my head, "Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me".

To my surprise and relief they walked right past me without so much as even a glance. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and relaxed onto the blanket, basking in the warmth of sun that I know will soon disappear.

"Do you think she's dead?" Well there goes my peaceful afternoon. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

"Oh shut up you idiot, she's obviously not dead!" a different person said. _Gee you think?_

I should probably open my eyes now. So with that thought I fluttered open my eyes and the first thing I saw were 2 russet skinned boys leaning over me with grins on their faces.

To say I was startled is an understatement. I let out a scream and jumped up, all the while they were just grinning and laughing at me. Okay time for answers!

"Um, is there a reason you were both watching me sleep?" I demanded from them.

The one on the right opened his mouth to say something, but the boy on the left jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and proceeded to answer me.

"Sorry, we were looking for some of our friends and we saw you lying there, we didn't know if you were hurt or just asleep." _Wow I think that's the first time I've been noticed, weird._

"Um, okay? Well thanks I guess, but as you can see I was only sleeping." Something about these boys was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No problem" the boy on the left said.

I supposed I should introduce myself to them, after all they were concerned about me, and I don't get that often.

"My name is Cassie, by the way, I just moved to Forks yesterday."

The boy on the left introduced himself first. "Hey, I'm Jacob, and this goon over here is Embry."

My eyes grew wide, and the last thing I saw was the sand hit my face.

* * *

**Let me know whatcha think =D**

**XO Cass 3  
**


	3. 6 days?

**Yay chapter 3 is done =D**

**I hope you all like it, because i have no idea what im doing..hehe**

**Once again i do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers has that privilege.**

**And so chapter 3 begins.......  
**

**

* * *

**

_My eyes grew wide, and the last thing I saw was the sand hit my face. _

I was suddenly aware that I had fainted, so I slowly fluttered my eyes open and looked around. I was still on the beach, and to my right the 2 boys were giving me a strange look. I guess it doesn't look good when you faint after people introduce themselves to you.

I slowly got up and started rolling up my blanket. This just couldn't be what I think it is. I mean plenty of people are named Jacob and Embry that live on a Quileute Reservation right? No didn't think so.

I looked at them before leaving. "I'm sorry I fainted, I haven't been feeling well and I guess the day caught up with me."

Jacob stood up along with Embry. "It's alright; you just gave us a little scare."

With that said I thanked them and went on my way back to my car. As soon as I got in I started hyperventilating. How can this be happening? This shouldn't be real; I mean it's a fictional story, isn't it?

I sped home, hopped out of the car and ran inside. Mom was still making phone calls so I went straight to my room. I began thinking that if they are real, are they werewolves yet, and if they are real does that mean the Cullens exist as well?

All these thoughts were plaguing my mind, meanwhile my headache has come back and its starting to get worse than before. I hope it goes away before school tomorrow. I took some cold medicine that I bought earlier that day, grabbed my Twilight book, and got settled into bed.

Maybe this book will give me the answers I'm looking for, like maybe a footnote somewhere stating based on actual people, just not the mythical part. I think that's asking for too much though. I opened to the first page and it was the same as the last 6 times I read it. I started to turn to the next page when there was suddenly a knock on my door. I jumped and dropped the book to the floor.

"Come in mom."

She opened the door and looked pretty exhausted. "How was your day honey?"

Hmm should I tell her…Nah she'll probably think I'm nuts. "Good, the beach was amazing, and I met 2 people there."

She smirked slightly, "And who might they be?"

"Oh no one just 2 boys that live on the reservation." I said this hoping she would just drop it, and lucky me she did.

"How is your headache?" She walked further in to sit on the edge of my bed.

"It went away before but it came back and I feel like there is a truck sitting on my chest." Now that I said that I really do feel pretty sick. I caught up with me so fast, I'm glad I took some cold medicine.

"Alright, well I hope you feel better by tomorrow so that you can go to your new school." She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah me too, night mom." I started to get under the covers more.

"Goodnight baby, sleep well." She turned off the light and walked out.

I just lay here thinking about what happened today. Maybe it's a joke they pull on the new kids in town. Yeah that has to be it. I continued thinking for a little while until I just fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my mom shaking me, giving me a really concerned look. I was about to ask why when I realized my whole body ached and I didn't feel well at all.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." I started coughing as if to emphasize I was sick. My mom put her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, it feels like you have a fever. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be starting today." She got up and walked out of the room.

Well this kind of sucks. What am I supposed to do all day, cough up a lung or something. I hate being sick!

Mom came back into the room and told me I have been excused today. "Do you want me to stay home Hon? I can ask my boss for an extra day before starting?"

"No mom that's ok you go to work."

She sighed, came over to me and gave me a kiss goodbye.

Okay so today is January 19 I'm sick as a dog, and have no school. Wait…January 19th , why does that sound so familiar…Oh my god! That is the day Bella started here at forks, but that would have been what, 5 years ago right. I think I just had a minor panic attack or something.

Okay just don't think about it, think about…..unpacking, there we go, unpacking should do the trick. I started getting all my school things together. I was going to wake up early and do it this morning but, yeah you get the picture.

I found my new tote bag for my books, and grabbed my notebook and planner and stuffed them inside. Well that didn't take as much time as I hoped it would. Hmm…What is there to do when one is sick?

I know! I'm going to explore this new house. I can't believe I didn't get a chance to do this yet. I got up and padded my way through to the back of the house. Whoa maybe I shouldn't have run. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Okay well there goes that idea.

I think I'll just rest for the day. I made my way up the stairs, took a quick shower, downed some more cold medicine, and hit the bed. I guess I really am ill because I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. I guess I didn't know I wouldn't exactly be conscious for the next couple of days, because when I woke up it was Monday afternoon, which means I've been asleep for 6 DAYS?

* * *

**oh nooooo**

**do my chapter endings qualify as cliffys? lol**

**tell me what you think i love hearing from you guys!**

**XO. Cass  
**


	4. Drooling?

**Sorry I have taken such a super duper long time to update!**

**I have been super busy with my senior year in college and before that i was dealing with a death in the family.**

**Im such a horrible author i cant even remember where i was going with some of my thoughts in this story, but do not fret i shall prevail. **

**This isnt the best chapter, but i really wanted to put something up for those of you who are even still remotely interested. **

**Once again i'm sorry for the delay and Stephenie Meyers still has her ownership rights over twilight and i have Cassie and mama dukes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Is that drool?

Waking up in a hospital, while being told you've been unconscious for the past 6 days is not exactly how I planned to wake up when I fell asleep.

Whey can't anything ever go smoothly for me. After I freaked out at the nurse for being asleep as long as I have, I demanded to know where my mother was and as soon as the words left my mouth, she came walking in the door looking frazzled.

"Mom!" I shouted, and she snapped her head up and ran over to me and gave me the biggest, strongest hug (For her anyways) ever.

"I was so worried about you honey, you were practically in a coma for a week and the doctors could not figure out what was wrong, I thought I was going to loose you!" She started sobbing onto my shoulder and I just sat there dumbfounded as to why they didn't know what was wrong with me.

I was rubbing my mothers back as the doctor came in and then I think I shut down all together. In walked the most gorgeous doctor I have ever laid eyes on. The heart monitor started going crazy and when he looked into my eyes and I saw those honey glazed eyes, I knew right then, that there was a very, very, severely high possibility, that Twilight was real. Yeah well that or I'm still unconscious in a coma.

And just to make sure I pinched myself and squeaked a little from the abrupt feeling of pain. Yeah definitely real.

"Good to see you awake Cassie, you gave us quite the scare." Said this gorgeous man standing in front of me.

I just stared like a lunatic. Great Cassie just great, is that a little drool coming out of your mouth. Wonderful, you're awake 3 minutes and you are already going to be admitted to the psyche ward.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." Then the heart monitor beeped frantically for a second again.

I believe the only thing I managed to say was a meager "Hello" while continuing to stare. He just laughed it off like he got this all the time, and said to me, "Well you've been in a coma like state for about a week, we couldn't find anything wrong with you though which is unusual, but after a few more tests, if all looks well you will be able to get out of here by the morning." With that he turned and strolled out of the room.

My mind was just reeling. I was vaguely aware of voices and when I suddenly snapped out of it I realized my mother was speaking to me. "Sorry, what were you saying mom?" She looked at me strangely for a second and sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, you just woke up and I'm talking to you like you just got back from school or something. I was just saying how, Dr. Cullen has children in your grade and that when your back to being yourself, and healthy that you could ask them to show you around or something."

I just kept looking at her, is she serious, what is wrong with her, she knows that my favorite books of all time is Twilight, she basically knows the essential knowledge that any mother with an overly Twilight obsessed daughter should know, yet she is acting completely clueless.

"Hey mom, don't you think it is weird that the doctor has the same name as the doctor from the book Twilight, in the same town as the book takes place?" She just looked at me like I had heads.

"Honey, what book are you talking about?" I can not believe this! "Mom, are you telling me that you don't know about my favorite book of all time called Twilight, by Stephenie Meyers?" She just kept staring. "Mom! You waited in line with me for the midnight release of Breaking Dawn! How can you not remember that." She looked like she vaguely remembered something.

"Oh, you mean those silly little books about the, what was it...House of Night...or something like that?"

This is just too weird. I mean yeah I have read that series too but that was totally not what I was talking about and I certainly didn't wait in line at midnight for those books.

Something strange is going on here, but I guess ill just have to play dumb.

"Oh, never mind, I guess im just really disoriented still. Sorry I was freaking out on you mom."

She let go a little breath and softened. "It's okay honey, why don't you get some real rest, not some comatose rest, and ill be back in the morning okay?"

"Okay mom, I love you." She walked over to me and kissed my forehead and said "I love you too honey, now get some rest, ill see you in the morning." Then she walked out.

What is going on now, im in Forks, Washington. I've met Jacob, Embry, and Carlisle. I. Am. Going. Nuts.

Those were my last thoughts before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, even if it sucks, cuz if it does, i probably wont continue =/**

**thanks bunches**

**XO cass 3  
**


End file.
